


Start A Fight

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Darth Bane, par Isa'ralia Faradien [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Darth Bane trilogy, Dessel est le nouvel amour de ma vie, Drabble, Marathon Faradien, Pre-Path Of Destruction, désolée Sidious
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Dessel a appris comment faire face aux brutes qui l'entouraient sur Apatros. [Pre-Path Of Destruction] /Marathon Faradien - Day 16/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start A Fight

**Author's Note:**

> … Je crois que j'ai eu une très mauvaise idée le jour où j'ai commencé à lire la trilogie Darth Bane. Maintenant, alors que ça fait un paquet de temps que je l'ai finie, je l'ai quand même en permanence dans la tête ! o.o
> 
> Je vous propose un petit drabble (environ 200 mots) sur le nouvel amour de ma vie... euh, Dessel, je veux dire... lorsqu'il était encore mineur sur Apatros. Je me suis assez largement inspirée du refrain et de certaines phrases de la chanson « The Good, The Bad & The Dirty » de Panic! At The Disco.

La vie n'était pas facile dans les mines de cortosis d'Apatros, et beaucoup de mineurs devenaient alcooliques. Il arrivait souvent que les amis du défunt Hurst croisent le chemin de Dessel (coïncidence ou non, il préférait ne pas savoir), et ne commencent à lui taper dessus, libérés par l'emprise de l'alcool sur leur cerveau.

Ces ivrognes lui lançaient d'abord des quolibets, puis l'accusaient de la mort de leur ami – alors que Des n'avait rien fait pour la provoquer... même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué.

Des préférait mettre de côté tout souvenir, afin que l'un d'entre eux n'alimente pas la rage qu'il sentait grimper en lui. Il tentait de faire profil bas, tout en contractant ses larges épaules en cas d'attaque surprise. S'ils voulaient commencer un combat, qu'ils lui balancent le premier coup – et qu'il soit bon ! La légitime défense était parfois une bonne excuse face aux forces de l'ordre ici.

Le jeune homme les trouvait lâches, ces pauvres idiots qui l'attaquaient en bande alors qu'il était seul, même s'ils n'avaient pas totalement tort de prendre cette précaution, puisque Des était doté d'une grande force physique, et il n'était pas rare que certains de ses adversaires ne se retrouve au tapis, le nez en sang et la mâchoire fracassée.

**Author's Note:**

> Dessel *_*
> 
> Bref. Aucune idée de pourquoi, mais à chaque fois que j'entends la chanson mentionnée précédemment, je pense à Darth Bane... certainement parce que je l'écoutais en boucle au moment où je lisais la trilogie x')
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :)


End file.
